The Surprise
by Frostfire935
Summary: High school is over, and Nishikata and Takagi waste no time in getting married. The newly weds take a trip to the local park for a picnic, but little does Nishikata know he's about to receive some life-changing news.


_Author's Notes:_ Here I am with my second story. I just want to say thank you and that I am incredibly thankful for all the people who read my last story, left comments, or just simply enjoyed it. For this story, I decided to change it up a little bit. This story takes place directly after Nishikata and Takagi graduate high school and get married. We know they married young (around 18-19) because in the spin-off manga they are like 22-23 I'm pretty sure. Anyways, I made sure to remove all typos I found, something I failed to do with my last story. Also, Nishikata's thoughts are now in italics, so they are easier to distinguish from actual spoken dialogue, something I also failed to do in my last story. Anyways, no more babbling, please leave any feedback or suggestions that you may have, but most importantly, enjoy!

The Surprise

"Just up here!" Takagi exclaims as she rushes ahead of Nishikata.

"Alright, keep going, I'm right behind you!" Nishikata calls out as Takagi gets further and further up the hill. He can feel drops of sweat run down his forehead and onto the grass below.

" _Hm, Takagi was very persistent we have a picnic today. Not that it's a problem, but something feels strange."_ Nishikata has a quick thought to himself. The early summer heat beat down on him, and he brought a hand to his forehead to wipe away the sweat that was literally dripping off of him. He gripped the handle of the picnic basket as he neared the top of the hill, determined to reach the embrace of the shade Takagi had found under a tree.

Takagi had already laid out the blanket they had brought, and she waited patiently as Nishikata walked over, giggling as she watched him pant from the small hike.

"If you're gonna be the gym teacher at the school, you might wanna work on your stamina a little more." Takagi grinned.

"Well man, I'm already exhausted…" Nishikata jokes as he places down the picnic basket before laying down on the blanket, taking a few moments to relax.

Takagi had found the tallest hill in the neighborhood park, and the entire surrounding area was visible from where they sat. Dozens of people peppered the entire park, all engaged in their own activities. The two enjoy a quick moment of serenity as a warm breeze washes over them, causing the grass around them to sway and flow with the direction of the wind.

"Is it me, or is this place familiar?" Nishikata asks, breaking the moment of peace.

"That's right." Takagi confirmed. "The last time we were here was in junior high, when we went to fly the kite I got you for your birthday."

"Ah, that's right…" Nishikata's timid nature returns to him. Simply thinking back to those days, when he was a nervous wreck around Takagi, gave him chills to the bone. He struggles to hold back his signature blush.

Takagi leans in and inspects Nishikata's face.

"What's that I see?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Nishikata avoids her gaze, frantically setting up the food from the basket.

"Don't tell me I saw what I think I did." Takagi persists.

"Is this your Onigiri? Man, this is good!" Nishikata stuffs his face, attempting to change the subject.

Takagi giggles at the sight of this, and begins to eat the fruit she had packed separately for herself.

Nishikata finally glances over, his mouth still full.

"Dear, you've been eating a lot of fruit recently. Like, it's all you eat. Are you having a craving or something?"

"Hm, I guess you could say that…" Takagi responds, acting oblivious, a grin on her face.

" _Strange, what is this? It must be apart of some elaborate plan! She hasn't teased me since our wedding day a couple months ago. This can't be good."_ Nishikata narrows his eyes as his thoughts race.

The young couple's attention is grabbed by the laughter of a young girl at the bottom of the hill. It's a young family, as the parents seem only slightly older than Nishikata and Takagi. The three of them playfully wrestle in the grass, laughing and giggling as they climb on each other.

Takagi giggles at the sight of this, before glancing over to Nishikata.

"Hey dear, how about a challenge?"

Nishikata feels himself almost choke on his food.

" _Who am I kidding? I knew this was coming! This is gonna be a brutal one. She probably been planning it for months!"_

Nishikata attempts to appear calm as he places down his food before looking over to his wife, preparing for whatever doom awaits him.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Today, there is something different about me. If you can figure it out, victory is all yours." Takagi says, motioning to different parts of her body.

"This again? You can't be serious." Nishikata complains, rubbing his forehead.

"Yup, I'm serious. So come on, you get three tries!" Takagi urges him.

" _Okay, I've been through this before! I'm not stupid this time around. The change obviously isn't something large enough to be noticeable, so it's something small. She probably cut a strand of hair!"_ Nishikata grins as he prepares to completely counter Takagi's confidence.

"You cut a strand of hair, that's what's different about you." Nishikata states, crossing his arms with a confident, smug look.

"Nope, that's not it!" Takagi frowns.

" _WHAT!?"_ Nishikata's spirits drop.

"Why would I cut my hair and ruin it just to tease you? That's a bit much." Takagi says, giggling at Nishikata's simple answer.

" _Damn it, she's right! She loves her hair way too much to ruin it. But what could it be? It's obviously still something small, so maybe it's her nails! Hair and nails are the only two things you can quickly change about yourself! I remember her telling me that!"_ Nishikata prepares the answer once more, albeit less confident.

"Before you say it, no, it's not my nails." Takagi cuts him off before he can speak.

Nishikata's mouth is agape as he simply stares at Takagi in shock.

" _Again with the mind reading!?"_

Takagi bursts into laughter.

"Nishikata! It's nothing simple like my hair or nails! You have to think harder!"

Nishikata clenches his fists in anger.

"Well, what could it be? I can't understand you when you talk in riddles!"

"I'll give you a hint." Takagi snickers. "It's something inside of me that's different. It's really small right now, but over the next few months it will continue to grow."

A drop of nervous sweat drips down Nishikata's head.

" _What? Inside of her? How am I supposed to know?"_ Nishikata thinks hard. He watches as Takagi takes his hand and places it on her belly.

Finally, the realization hits him like a freight train.

"So...you're...pregnant?" Nishikata asks with a shaky voice, a confused smile on his face.

He watches as Takagi's facial expression intensifies.

"Takagi I...I could of sworn I-I mean we-" Nishikata scrambles for words.

"Aren't you excited?" Takagi asks, leaning in closer to him.

Nishikata takes a moment to process the news. _"Of course I'm excited. But in the back of my head, I can't help but feel scared and nervous! Becoming a dad was always something I wanted to do, but this early in the marriage? Are Takagi and I really ready for a child?"_

Nishikata finally manages to look at Takagi.

"Of course I'm excited, this is great news!"

"Then what's bothering you?" Takagi asks, able to read his body language like a book.

Nishikata takes a deep breath.

"I mean, I don't know. Takagi, are we really ready for a child? This is a big thing,and we just graduated high school not that long ago. I'm just worried we aren't ready, like, regarding money. But, most importantly, I don't know if I'm mentally ready." Nishikata spills out his fears without shame. He knows he is probably ruining what should be a perfect moment, but since they got married, real life adult problems have become more and more prevalent.

Takagi takes a moment to process her husbands words, before taking a sigh of her own. She gently grabs hold of his hand.

"Nishikata…This right here, right now, has always been my dream. Going out to eat, sleepovers, dates, marrying you, moving in with you...starting a family with you...I've always wanted this. Since as far back as junior high, I was confident that I wanted this. Of course, I still do. If you are worried about me, I am all set." Takagi explains as she keeps eye contact with Nishikata. Each word is calmly and smoothly spoken, almost like poetry. She goes on.

"But most importantly, I'm confident that we will be great parents. I know for a fact that you are ready for this, Nishikata. You have a kind heart and determination. The type of heart and determination that a great father and a loving husband has. If you are scared that you are gonna fail me or the baby, I'm telling you right now that you won't.

Each word cut into Nishikata more and more. As he watches his wife speak, and can't help but feel immense love and emotion. The fact that they persevered through all of junior high and high school and ended up married, fascinated him. He never truly realized how lucky he was to have meet a girl as loyal and loving as Takagi until now this moment, the moment where his childhood sweetheart would be revealing her pregnancy to him. Her words filled him with confidence and love, and he knew he was ready.

Takagi took a deep breath after finishing her speech. She smiles, watching as Nishikata's expression relaxes.

"Do you trust me?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Nishikata pulls Takagi towards him into a warm embrace.

"Of course...of course I trust you, dear." He began to sob, tears streaming down his face.

Takagi can feel her husband sobbing as she embraces him. He can't help but join him. She lets her tears gracefully fall down her face, holding onto Nishikata for dear life.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Nishikata pulled back and sighed, gazing deeply into the sky. He can feel all previous anxiety and stress drain out of him, and smiles as he feels himself calming down once again.

Takagi takes a moment to wipe the tears from her face. She reaches back into the picnic basket, and a devious smirk once again appears on her face.

"Oh, dear, you really liked my onigiri didn't you?" She asks, toying around with the empty tupperware they had brought the onigiri in.

"Well, yeah, you make the best onigiri. I've already told you that." Nishikata responds, still gazing into the sky.

"Oh, that's nice. It sure would be a shame for you though...if I had secretly put laxatives in them."

"What!? Come on now, no you didn't!" Nishikata stiffens up, furrowing his brows. He clutches onto his stomach out of pure reflex.

"Haha, I'm just kidding!" Takagi barely manages to say through her laughing."Oh man, it never gets old!"

Nishikata lets out a grumble and immediately blushes, looking to the side in order to evade being caught. Even after all these years, as a newly wed couple, child on the way, the teasing has still not ceased. However, watching the love of his life laugh, and knowing that him being teased every now and then made her happy...he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
